Technical Field
The invention relates to a warhead for a guided missile or the like initiated by a proximity fuse, for use against targets which enter the atmosphere at high speed and from a high altitude. It is particularly suitable for use in self guided ground to air missiles for defence against re-entry cones which, when they dive towards the atmosphere, have a speed typically of from 3 to 30 km/sec at an altitude which may exceed 50 km (150,000 ft).